Welcome Mistakes
by hitchk
Summary: Carly makes a proposition to Lorenzo that has serious reprocussions for the both of them. A CarLo fic with hints of S&C.
1. The Proposition

She knew it was coming from the moment he looked at her with that sultry look in his deep blue eyes. Her mouth went dry and she backed up slowly.  
  
"No, Lorenzo…we can't. We can't…Sonny…baby…"  
  
He took slow but sure steps as he approached her, licking his lips.  
  
"I don't think it will hurt your baby if we just kiss, will it?" he replied, placing his hand on her belly, still keeping eye contact.  
  
Carly looked away, trying to break the heat between them. She wanted it, both of them did but there was one small problem and that was her husband who was waiting at home for her.  
  
"Lorenzo…I can't do this to Sonny…he trusts me."  
  
"Carly…you know as well as I do that he doesn't love you. He just controls you, uses you…I'm in love with you Carly and I won't let you get away when I know what we have doesn't come around every day."  
  
Carly bit her lip, refusing to stare into his eyes. They were like lighthouses, calling her home. She fidgeted, unsure of how to reply.  
  
"Lo-"   
  
It came quick and fast, rushing down up her like a waterfall. His soft lips met hers in a hot kiss. Her hands snaked around his neck almost of their own accord and his arms went around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. Carly gasped against his lips and their mouths opened together, their tongues dancing together. In her mind, Carly knew what she was doing was wrong, but it felt so right and so good. She wanted the kiss to go on forever. Carly and Lorenzo pulled away reluctantly, gasping for oxygen. Lorenzo had an almost drunken and triumphant look on his face, his eyes alive with hunger. Carly touched her lips gingerly and looked at Lorenzo, hardly believing what had just occurred.  
  
"Wow." She managed to get out.  
  
Lorenzo smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Carly stood up quickly and looked at Lorenzo.  
  
"Wait, we didn't just kiss, did we?"  
  
Lorenzo stood up with a sigh.  
  
"Actually, I believe we did. It was quite nice in fact and you seemed to enjoy it yourself."  
  
Carly looked at Lorenzo sadly and began to cry.  
  
"Yes, that's the problem. I did enjoy it and now I'm going to have to go home to Sonny."  
  
Lorenzo pulled Carly into his arms and allowed to her to cry as long as she needed to. He whispered soft, comforting words in Spanish and kissed away the tears as soon as they fell. After a couple of minutes, Carly pulled away and looked into Lorenzo's eyes.  
  
"I have a proposition. I'm going to feel like a tramp asking you to do this for me, but it's the only solution I have to my problem."  
  
"Don't ever call yourself a tramp, Carly. You never were and you never will be. Don't let Sonny tell you otherwise."  
  
Carly smiled and wiped away a stray tear as she continued on.   
  
"All I want with you is one night to make love to you. I want to show you how much I love and care for you. After that, I need to stay with Sonny and we need to go our separate ways. We can't be together Lorenzo, not in this life at least. I can't break my kids' hearts by leaving their daddy; it's not fair to them. At the same time, I can't go through life without having known how it feels to make love to you. So, will you do it?"  
  
Lorenzo had expected this was coming as he knew Carly almost as well as he knew himself. He simply nodded his agreement and pulled Carly into another tender kiss and led her to the bedroom to show his soul mate just how much he cherished her.  
  
The Next Morning…  
  
Lorenzo awoke the next morning around dawn. Carly was sleeping on his chest, her blond hair splayed about his stomach. He watched her as she slept and pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes, hoping to dream of a life with a blond haired beauty and her children. Just before he drifted off to sleep, Lorenzo heard a soft "I love you, Lorenzo Alcazar" and he replied "I love you too, Caroline Corinthos."  
  
  
So how was it? Good/Bad? I'm kind of proud of it, but I'd love to hear everyone else's comments. You can just fill in the blanks on the love scene, I usually don't write those! 


	2. Finding Out

A/N- Okay, I've decided to make this into a multi-chaptered fic (remember last time I said that?). I was hit with an idea a couple of minutes ago and decided to run with it, so here I go. The Proposition is now the title to the first chapter and the fic's title will be Welcome Mistakes. This chapter's title will be Finding Out. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!  
  
One Month Later…   
  
Carly had managed to stay away from Lorenzo for a whole month. She had seen him once in their whole time of avoiding one another but he had promptly walked away. It hurt but she knew he was just doing what she wanted. Sonny's paranoia about their little girl, Lily, had been growing ever since she was born the previous Thanksgiving. One time Carly had taken Lily to the park without a bodyguard and when she got home, Sonny had screamed at her until he was hoarse. That night, Carly had sworn she was going to leave him and never look back. It was time to stand up for herself and show some self-respect. But she didn't. It seemed that staying with Sonny had become a habit for her and it was in her nature to stick by his side, even through the verbal abuse.   
  
One March day, Carly woke up hoping that that the day would go better than the others had over the past year. That her and Sonny would magically be in love and happy again and she wouldn't be dreaming of her one night with her his enemy. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. It was a foolish wish, she knew. Sonny and her hadn't been in love for a very long time and she wasn't sure there ever was a time her and Sonny were ever really happy. As for forgetting about Lorenzo? That would never happen; she was head-over-heels in love with him and would be for the rest of her life.  
  
While she was pondering these thoughts, she suddenly felt nauseous and ran for the bathroom and threw up. When she was done, she stood up shakily and washed her hands and face and looked at herself in the mirror. She had been throwing up every morning for the past 2 weeks and had been having strange food cravings. Could she possibly be pregnant? Carly bit her lip. Her and Lorenzo hadn't bothered with protection; they had been too overcome with passion so she very well could be. She decided she would go buy a pregnancy test and find out for sure so she wouldn't have to wonder.   
  
After Carly had gotten dressed in a shirt and slacks, she went downstairs.   
  
"Sonny, I'm going to the drugstore to pick up some things, okay?"  
  
Sonny emerged from the kitchen, holding Lily to his chest as if he would never let her out of his sight. His eyes bugged when he saw Carly's outfit.   
  
"That shirt's a little low-cut, don't you think?" he said nastily, raising an eyebrow in distaste.  
  
Carly looked down at her shirt. It was a simple red V-neck top which she had paired with black pants.  
  
"Sonny, it's just a V-neck top, not a tiny tube top."  
  
"Enough of the disrespect! Go and change!"  
  
Carly sighed and went back up the stairs to change into another shirt. She grabbed one of her maternity shirts and then went back downstairs. She held out her arms as if she was modeling it.  
  
"Better?" she said, trying to hold back the sarcasm.  
  
Sonny looked up and nodded.  
  
"You can leave now" he stated simply before going back to rocking Lily.   
  
Carly sighed heavily and left after grabbing her purse from the end table. As she was walking to the drugstore, she looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lorenzo. When she had reached the drugstore, she looked around once more and then entered.   
  
Carly roamed the aisles, trying to act as if she wasn't looking for anything in particular. After a while, she came to the pregnancy tests. She picked up a box and looked at it. Her stomach turned as she imagined how much problems it would cause if she was pregnant…she couldn't be, she just couldn't be.  
  
Just then, she felt a tap. She started and turned around. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was.   
  
"Lorenzo…" she breathed.  
  
If it was possible, he looked better than ever. He had grown his beard back and his hair fell onto his forehead in one part. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked back at Carly.   
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
Carly looked down at the pregnancy test and put it behind her back, smiling nervously.   
  
"Oh…nothing. Michael just wanted me to pick him up some ice cream."   
  
Lorenzo nodded slowly and then grinned.  
  
"Well then, I'll just leave you to it." He turned to leave but Carly grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her and raised his eyebrows in question.   
  
"I miss you." She stated simply, looking at him, vulnerability showing in her eyes.  
  
"I miss you too." He said back before kissing her cheek and leaving.  
  
Carly sighed thoughtfully as went to buy the test, anxious to find out if she was pregnant. After she had bought it, she walked to the nearest store that had a bathroom and went into the stall and peed on the stick. She sat on the toilet and waited impatiently to find out the results. She looked at the stick and gasped.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm pregnant with Lorenzo's baby."


	3. The Monster is Unleashed

"Oh my God, I'm pregnant with Lorenzo's baby," Carly said again. She stood up shakily, flushed the toilet, and left the restroom, tears forming in her eyes. She felt so many things- shock, happiness, and dread. What was she going to do when Sonny found out? They hadn't had sex in months so once he figured out that she was expecting, he would know it was someone else's child. Getting rid of the baby was out of the question, she already loved her unborn child with all her heart. Just then, she realized what she needed. She needed someone to talk to.   
  
But who could she go to for advice? A couple of months ago, she would have gone to Lorenzo as she had done many times after her and Sonny had gotten into a fight or when Jason and Courtney had made her feel like a whore. But now that was out of the question because he would want to know why she was so frantic and he couldn't know about their baby, not yet at least. Jason and Courtney? That was almost laughable. After they had gotten married, they had turned against her and had suddenly become Sonny's biggest cheerleaders. They watched her carefully and reported her every move to Sonny. It was like being in a fishbowl. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her mind. Jax! He had just recently come back to town and Jax had been a good friend of hers when they were working on Club 101 together. Sure, their relationship had been ruined but that didn't mean that it could be repaired. She was sure that Jax would be there for her if she went to him and apologized.   
  
While she was walking through the park, on her way to Jax's, she got a strange feeling.. She got the feeling that someone was following her. When she sped up, so did whoever was following her. It made her nervous and she broke out into a run and didn't stop until she had reached Jax's. She knocked on the door, trying to catch her breath. Jax answered within a minute, and he looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Carly?" he said in his thick Australian accent. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with 'beloved'?"   
  
Carly sighed heavily. This was going to be harder than she thought.   
  
"No, actually. I came here to ask for advice. I know our friendship didn't end on the best of terms and I'm sorry about that. I would really like it if we could be friends again."  
  
Jax looked at her in disbelief. Could Carly actually be telling the truth? He looked at her and realized that she was. She was actually sorry that they had lost contact. He felt his resolve softening and he found himself inviting her in.  
  
When they had settled on his couch, Jax touched Carly softly, getting her to look at him.   
  
"So Carly, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Carly took a deep breath, hoping that she could trust Jax with her secret. She began to tell him everything that had happened in recent months, starting with the panic room fiasco and ending with her finding out she was having Lorenzo's baby. Jax started at her for a couple moments, obviously stunned.   
  
"Well, you certainly have been busy recently." He said, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
Carly let out a strangled laugh. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jax put his arm around her sympathetically. "Carly, I could give you advice, but I think you've already made up your mind. Follow your heart and don't forget- I'll be here to listen, whenever you need me"   
  
Carly smiled and nodded as she gave him a hug. "Thanks for letting me vent, Jax. You're a great friend."  
  
Jax grinned and Carly turned to leave. "Oh Carly," Jax said. She turned around, looking at him. "Don't be a stranger, okay?" Carly smiled.   
  
"I won't, don't worry Jax."  
* * *  
When Carly had arrived back at the penthouse, she tried to enter quietly, hoping that Sonny wouldn't notice that she had been gone for almost 2 hours. No such luck. Sonny was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. When she opened the door, he automatically turned in that direction and saw her. His eyes were narrowed in slits and it seemed as if smoke was coming out of his ears. He stood up menacingly and approached Carly. Carly knew something bad was going to happen and she quietly closed the door.   
  
"Hey Sonny" she said timidly, hoping to avoid conflict.   
  
"Don't hey me, Carly. Where the hell have you been? Whoring yourself to Lorenzo Alcazar or have you moved on to Zander Smith now? Working your way around all the men in Port Charles, aren't you?"   
  
Carly felt as if she had been slapped. Sonny never failed to use the 'slut' line against her. She turned to go upstairs, but Sonny grabbed her purse roughly.   
  
"Where are you going, to take a shower after you just got back from having sex?"  
  
Carly pulled back and her purse fell to the ground, the contents spreading every which way. She tried to pick them up before Sonny saw the positive pregnancy test that she had kept. It was too late. Sonny had already noticed it and had picked it up, staring at it in wonder and anger.  
  
"You're pregnant? You're pregnant with another man's baby?"   
  
Carly froze, waiting for the onslaught of insults. However, when she looked up at Sonny, she saw his eyes were glowing evilly and he had an odd smile on his face.  
"This could work out…Yes, it will. I will raise Lorenzo Alcazar's baby as my own and he will never know. And if you tell him, I'll kill you."


	4. The Note

Carly looked at Sonny in disbelief, hardly daring to believe the words that he had just said. "Did you just threaten me?" Sonny smiled nastily, revealing slightly yellow teeth. "Looks like I did, Carly hon. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, if you tell Lorenzo, I will first push you down the stairs so you miscarry his baby and then I'll leave you to die and I'll set it up so it looks like your precious 'Enzo did it. Sweet dreams to you and your demon spawn." Sonny replied hatefully, before giving her a nasty look and heading up the stairs to bed. Once Carly was sure he was upstairs and wasn't going to bother her anymore, she collapsed onto the couch, put a pillow to her face and screamed into it. She felt like her life was crashing down around her. What was she going to do? She certainly couldn't tell Lorenzo, at least not yet. She had to protect the life of her and Lorenzo's child.   
  
Carly lay there for a couple of moments, contemplating on what her next move should be. She thought back to how this whole mess had gotten started. On the night of her and Lorenzo's "goodbye" together, she had thought she had escaped Sonny's bodyguards that had been placed on her after Lily was born. She had been wrong, as she had found out the morning after. When she had arrived back at the penthouse around 5 o'clock in the morning, she had found Sonny waiting for her. They had had a huge argument, mostly with Sonny screaming at her and Carly apologizing. At that exact moment, Carly had realized she didn't want what Sonny and she had anymore. What they had wasn't love. It was emotionally abusive to both of them and it was a loveless marriage. She felt as if her only purpose in Sonny's life was to produce an 'heir', if you will, to his mob business. In comparison, Lorenzo and her friendship had more passion and love than her and Sonny's 4 year relationship had. It was almost funny to imagine. To be in love with a man you had only known a year and to practically hate your husband that you'd known for about 4 years. Sonny had told Carly he wasn't going to let her divorce him. Like it or not, she was going to stay with him and if she didn't like it, then he would take the kids and never let her see them ever again. Carly had contemplated going to court, but decided that it would just be too much hassle. It seemed like an unknown force always let Sonny win, so why would this time be any different? No, Carly was stuck with him whether she liked it or not.   
  
Carly lay there for so long that she fell asleep. She dreamed that it was 2 years into the future and her, Lorenzo, Michael, Lily, and Lorenzo and her child were one big happy family. Sonny was gone, whether he was dead or not, she did not know. The important thing was she was happy and a gorgeous sexy man named Lorenzo Alcazar loved her and wanted her. Carly woke up all of a sudden to a slap. She sat up, holding her cheek. Sonny had slapped her. She couldn't believe it. He had never gotten physical before, but then again, she had never seen him as deranged as he had been acting lately. She looked at him with a mix of shock and anger.   
  
"Lorenzo sent you a note. I didn't read it, simply because I know what he's asking you to do. He probably wants you to meet him because he's been missing your sex. You really are an easy whore, Caroline and your and Lorenzo's child will be no different."  
  
Carly felt the rage bubbling up inside and she took a deep breath, willing herself to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"The note please." She said stonily. Sonny handed her the note and she snatched it from his hands. He slapped her hand roughly. "Don't snatch from me, you bitch." Carly ignored him, trying not to cry, and waited until he left to read the note.  
  
My beautiful Carly, _  
I could not rest without telling you how much I miss you and how happy I was to see you today at the drugstore. I must see you again. We need to talk. I need you as a friend since I know we cannot be together. Please meet me at the docks at 10 o'clock tonight. I love you. –Enzo_


	5. Meeting on the Docks

Carly smiled as she finished reading the note and she went upstairs to get ready for Lorenzo. She didn't care what Sonny said, she was going to meet him whether he liked it or not. After she had gotten dressed in simple black slacks and a peasant blouse, she carefully applied some makeup to the spot where Sonny had struck her before. If Lorenzo saw that, he would almost certainly convince her to leave Sonny and she couldn't do that, not after Sonny had threatened to kill Lorenzo and her child if she did anything of the sort. Once she was sure she looked fine and Sonny was busy with Lily, she left, making sure no bodyguards were following her. 

Once she had reached the docks, she looked around. She shivered and drew her coat close around her as she waited for Lorenzo to arrive. At that same moment, Lorenzo watched from further down and smiled to himself as he saw Carly arrive. He had missed her so much during their time apart, it was unbelievable. She was in his mind constantly; he couldn't go one second without thinking of their time together. He slowly approached Carly from behind and was startled when she jumped. 

"Its okay, Carly. It's just me, Lorenzo." He said as Carly turned around. 

Carly let out a deep sigh of relief as she looked in Lorenzo's serene cerulean eyes. She immediately grinned, something that naturally happened whenever she happened to be in Lorenzo's presence. Her hand went to her stomach as she thought of the tiny life they had created together out of pure love for one another. She looked at him for a couple of more seconds, lost in his eyes. It had been so long since she had looked in them and it stunned her as she realized just how much she missed him. It was much stronger than the loneliness she had felt during the panic room fiasco, when she had been separated from Sonny. No, her heart actually _hurt as she thought of just how much she had missed talking to him. She snapped back to attention as Lorenzo's hand softly went to her shoulder. _

"Carly?" he asked softly "Are you okay? I'm sorry if Sonny was aggravated by the note I sent to the penthouse, but I just had to see you. I hope that's okay with you." 

Carly shook her head, overcome with awe at how thoughtful Lorenzo was. It was breathtaking just how much he seemed to care for her. 

"Lorenzo, of course it's fine with me. Remember, I love _you, not Sonny. You're the one who holds my heart and always will be." Carly couldn't resist leaning up and kissing him softly on the cheek. Lorenzo's eyes closed as her lips softly brushed against her cheek and he took her hand in his own larger one and slowly led her to a nearby bench. They sat down, never taking their eyes off each other. All of a sudden, Lorenzo began to rustle around in his coat pocket until he finally produced a familiar black velvet case. He held out the case to Carly and she opened it, recognizing the necklace that he had offered her before. She gasped in surprise. She had thought for sure that he would have returned it after she had rejected it the first time, but he must have kept it in hopes that she would open her eyes and realize her true feelings for him and her husband. Lorenzo looked at Carly as she lifted the elegant pendant out of its box. Her eyes were teary and she stared at Lorenzo in shock. _

"Yo-you actually kept this for me?"

Lorenzo nodded as if it was obvious. "Of course. I never lost hope that we would someday end up together and I never will lose that hope. For now, will you please wear it as a reminder of my love together and when you feel trapped by Sonny, you can hold it and remember that there is someone who accepts and appreciates you for who you are. I will always love you, Carly, never forget that."

Carly nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. She turned around pulling her hair away from her slender neck, allowing Lorenzo to easily put on the necklace. After he had clasped it in place, he couldn't keep from laying a sultry kiss on her tantalizingly bare neck. Carly turned partly and they stared at each other, feeling the heat and electricity pass between them. They leaned in but before their lips could meet in a scorching kiss, they heard a familiar voice and broke away from each other and looked towards the stairs. There was Sonny and he looked as if he was out for blood. 

"So Carly, did you notify Lorenzo of the good news?" 


End file.
